


I Always Knew

by TheBardWhoLives



Series: Memories & Dreams [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Other, Speeches, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardWhoLives/pseuds/TheBardWhoLives
Summary: It's the big day, the vows have been said and they are all sitting down after the latest speech. However best wo-man Wendy has something to say about the man next to her for his special day.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Series: Memories & Dreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936957
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	I Always Knew

Wendy felt nervous, which took a lot; the last time she felt this nervous the world was ending. Well even that might be a close second. This whole freaking day had been so anxiety inducing that she could hardly breathe. But the ceremony had been beautiful and wow he had looked so handsome. When did that happen? Had it been over the summers that they had grown up so much that she just never saw it? Well he had always been a cute kid but this was so much different. Mason, a name she never could call him with a straight face. She’d always know him as Dipper, the cool little guy who always got back up.

So here she was sitting next to him in McGucket's Hootenanny Hut, she didn’t really understand why they were having the reception here but Dipper had insisted on it, and it was certainly big enough to accommodate the guests, almost the whole town was there, and she was pretty certain everyone in the county had been at the wedding. She felt awful for the twin’s parents who still were dealing with the shock of all the information that had been dumped on them. She had been there for that conversation, mostly as a witness and testimonial. Wendy jumped when his hand touched her arm and from the sweat on it; geez how did he handle that every day, she knew he was just as nervous. Soos sat back down from his teary speech and sobbed tears of joy into Melody’s shoulder. Wendy found herself smiling and received one back from the now, was five years still considered now, Mrs. Ramirez. Their kid was politely waiting to do more than sneak nibbles from his plate. He was the spitting image of his father.

Stan got up and walked over to Soos to give him a hug and calm him down, he had pretty much done the same thing at Soos’ wedding as his best man. She met the old timer’s gaze and he gave her an approving nod which loosened the knot in her stomach. She was a flippin Corduroy in her blood and would not be scared. So when her voice squeaked as she stood up to speak everyone gave a polite laugh which just about set her face the same shade as her hair.

“I just wanted to say a few things, about everyone here… but especially about this special guy next to me.” To her chagrin Dipper’s face went beet red in embarrassment. “You know me and I know you, so let’s not chit chat too much, I am looking to dance soon. But I just wanted to say… I always knew.” She found herself faltering thinking of the last time she said those words outside of that crazy bunker.

“I always knew that one day maybe I’d be up here, didn’t think it’d be in a dress but the dude insisted. So I relented.” Wendy went on and saw a small triumphant grin from Dipper and then looked over a little more to see Mabel flashing those pearly whites so wide she wondered if she was going to break her face.

“I always knew that this guy was going to be going places, but I always hoped he would come back here to see us, to see me. And he did. We had some crazy adventures, but none so crazy as that first summer. It seemed to last like four years, but it still wasn’t long enough. So I put together this for him when he was leaving.” She reached into the handbag Mabel had made her, she was not quite as gaudy as she was as a tween but her fashion brand was still next level cool. What she pulled out was an aged and slightly crinkled page. “See you next summer, I told him to open this up when he missed us, and he didn’t even get out of the county before that happened.” She laughed and felt the tears start to come but she held them back. She was cool as ice.

“I always knew that one day he’d surprise me, but when he asked me that question… I was like ‘whaaat?!’ Ya know? I mean I said yes clearly otherwise I wouldn’t be here right now. But I don’t think any part of me could say no. And though it is odd, I am glad I said yes.” She reached and squeezed his shoulder and looked a little farther to see him holding that hand on the table, the beautiful ring on a beautiful finger attached to a gorgeous woman in a white gown that went perfect with her blond hair.

“I didn’t know that this is what the future had in store, Pacifica Elise North… I mean Pines. Gonna take some time to get used to. But you are family, and we’ve gone a couple wild rides too. So I might as well start calling you Sis.” Wendy smirked and got a faint flush in her cheeks, perfectly prim. “Because you two need to make me, Mabel, Grenda, and Candy into aunts!” That got the bright red face and the hand up to hide it. It also elicited a cheer from the crowd, Grenda and Candy only the second loudest next to Mabel who let out a whoop that nearly brought the roof down. She heard in the distance Ford exclaim something about incorrect grammar.

“But thank you for making me your best wo-man, Dipper. But this is the last time you’ll see me in a dress, I freaking hate this.” With a cheer and laughter she sat back down and took a deep breath.

“You know, I always knew you’d make a speech like that. I am just glad you didn’t bring up all of the embarrassing stuff.” Dipper said in a low voice. “Thank you for being my best friend.” Wendy blushed and nudged him.

“Oh shut up you absolute nerd, of course. You’re my best friend too. Though seriously we need to have movie nights soon, and no spending it kissing your fianc-… your wife.” Wendy corrected herself again and shook her head.

“Yeah, after the honeymoon.” Dipper assured her and they shared a non-awkward friend hug, which felt good to know.

“Also when you’re my Man of Honor, totally going to need to put you in a dress.” Wendy whispered and teased.

“No way… you’re joking right? Wendy?” Dipper’s voice started to turn to genuine panic.

“That or a lamb costume, your choice.” Wendy put on a coy tone and watched the color both rise and fall in his face. She was sure she’d give him heart failure. “I am kidding dude. No one will ever know.” She took a zipper motion across her lips and threw it away. That relaxed him enough to go take the first dance with Pacifica. She laughed to herself wondering what happened to that dorky kid who had confessed his feeling, though deep down, she always knew he’d become someone like this.

  
  



End file.
